Titans Tomorrow
by Shang
Summary: Times are changing and now Jump City has a new group of heroes to protect them. Full summary inside.
1. Trouble with Teamwork

Well, first the intro was placed before all this, but a friend of mine warned me that it is forbidden to make just ground information as a chapter and so an inside of the universe this fic takes place in (along with the character profiles) can be found at the ned of this chapter.

You might wanna read it to not get confused. Anyway, to those who prefer to read the chapter itself already, here it is:

**Episode 1: Trouble with Teamwork**

Jump City… at first sight it may seem like a town as many other in the States with a port, several sky-scrapers, airport. What makes this city different from any other in the country is a very specific building, located on a lonesome island near the coast: a t-shaped house.

But maybe the building itself isn't that unusual as the people who live in it. Once it was occupied by five teenagers that called themselves Teen Titans. Who were they? I don't think there's a single soul in Jump City that wouldn't hear about them.

To put it simply they were a group of teenage super-heroes, that consisted off Robin, boy wonder and an expert martial artist, Starfire, alien powerhouse, Cyborg, half-man, half-robot, Raven, mistress of magic and Beast Boy, shape-shifter supreme. They protected the town from any treat there was. But those times are gone… long gone.

However the Titans Tower as the building was called does not stand empty, for now it is occupied with a group of another five teenagers. All of them are just as extrodinary as the previous owners of it were. Who are they? I don't think there's a single soul in Jump City that has heard about them…

A white teenager ran straight through the street crowd, holding the purse he just ripped from the hands of an old lady few meters back. It'd seem he was close to 'home free', however just when he was getting sure that he managed to escape, some big, hairy hand grabbed him by the collar and lifted him up, making his feet losing the sidewalk beneath them.

The teenager looked back with an attempt to say something 'let me go, punk', however his plans never became reality, for the moment he saw who, or maybe rather what, grabbed him, he fainted from the shock.

For the one who grabbed him by the collar was a beast 1,5 human size, covered with white fur, Massive, bat-like wings grew out of its back and a its long tail laid on the sidewalk behind him. Its big, hazel eyes were located right above its sharp fangs that were visible from the wolf-like jaw.

In the next moment a boy about sixteen years old appeared next to the beast. The boy was wearing a typical, black ninja outfit that covered his mouth. He had metal protectors on his hand and a red, snake dragon painted on the back of his costume. He was also carrying two katana on his back.

The boy took the purse away from the thief and calmly handed it back to the old lady, to who it belong. The old woman smiled to the boy and said the words of gratitude: "Thank you, young man… whoever you are…"

"Thank you, young man… whoever you are…" an Asian boy with gelled-up, blonde hair tried repeating it in and old voice once the lady walked away. The boy flapped his eyes like he was teasing the young ninja and then continued, with his normal voice: "Man, this stinks! I didn't sign up for this super hero business to catch pick-pockets! I was made for greater things! I want some adventures! I want recognition! I want fan-girls!"

"Electro, my parents formed the New Titans to protect the city, not for us to get fame…" announced a young girl, who was floating in the air. She had completely green eyes and long, black hair, clipped in a ponytail. Her skin was orange and she was wearing a weird-looking armor. "We do not…"

"Yeah, yeah…" the short Asian interrupted her while crossing his arms. "I've heard that at least a hundred times already, Nightstar… it's just that… well, this isn't exactly how I pictured it… nobody even knows who we are! All I want is at least once for someone to say 'thank you Electro' in stead of 'thank you, you funny guy in yellow pajamas'!"

"I gotta say that I understand his feelings…" admitted the white-furred beast, who still held the young thief above the ground with his one hand. "It's not that I mind helping out the so-called 'small people', but those sort of things should be for police to handle… what's the point of having Titans in town, when it doesn't need 'em?"

"We make a difference…" announced a girl wearing a green cloak, who floated next to the orange-skinned one. A hood's shadow covered her face, but still you could see green eyes staring at the three teen boys on the ground. "That is why I stayed in the city at least…"

"Alright, but I'd prefer to finish that pizza in stead of chasing some bozo who stole like 30 dollars!" replied the Asian, Electro, a little annoyed and the boy in the ninja outfit was about to respond to that, but just then a weird noise came from his pocket.

As he reached for the place the alarm was coming from, he picked out a round communicator with a white T on it. As he opened the device, his eyes narrowed, before he turned to his friends: "Titans, trouble. Research lab is being robbed as we speak…"

"That's what I'm talking about!" yelled the short Asian and before anyone would even manage to blink, he was gone, leaving a trail of electricity behind him, which also disappeared in a fracture of a second.

The boy in the ninja outfit stared in the place his friend stood just a moment ago and with a sweat dropping on the back of his head, he just reminded the other teens after letting out a sigh: "I didn't even manage to say WHICH research lab…"

It didn't take long for the boy named Electro to find the right place. As he entered the wide hall of the research lab, he noticed tens of human-sized robots, each armed in small cannons. But the most unusual thing he spotted was a large figure, at least 1,5 of a typical human's height, whose skin was red and which had spikes growing on its back.

"How… you be?" asked the giant in a deep and emotionless voice as he noticed the short Asian standing in the door frame. The blonde only smiled widely and replied confidently:

"The name's Electro… and you can tell everyone that I also give autographs…" and with that he was gone, once more leaving a trail of electricity behind. Or was he really gone? Some should reconsider as a fracture of a second later the robot that stood right next to the red-skin mutant fell apart, becoming merely parts, that lied on the floor.

But the mutant's eyes didn't even manage to widen as another robot, in the other corner of the room followed the example of the first, also becoming a collection of pieces. The only thing the giant could do was follow the trail of electricity and see as every robot it passes turns into a mass of junk.

Everything seemed to go well, but you should never relax before the fight ends. As Electro reached out to "disarm" (literally) another, mechanical crook, it suddenly exploded, sending the speedster crushing against a nearby wall. As the small Asian hit the brick wall, shadows covered his vision and he felt into unconsciousness.

But it is at the same moment that other Titans arrived at the crime scene. The red-skin mutant stared at the exit, where the four teens blocked his way out and he clenched his fists: "Why you bother Big Show?" he demanded with anger showing on his face.

"You rob, we stop you… that's our job…" replied the white-furred beast as it cracked its fists. "The screwy Indian is mine!" and with that his wings opened. In a flash the monster flew right at the giant and rammed him, making him go straight through the wall behind.

"Titans, go!" yelled the boy in a shinobi outfit and in an instant he drew two swords from his back and charged straight forward the robots that already aimed their cannons at the teens. Yet as the swordsman jumped into the air with an intention to cut the nearest, mechanical doll in two, a powerful ray of green energy shoot from the hands of the orange-skinned girl, Nightstar, thus making any robot that stood in its way explode.

As the ninja's feet touched the ground, he spun around to cut the robot that located itself right behind him across its torso. As the doll exploded, covering the boy in the smoke from the explosion, several shuriken flew straight at other robots and after hitting their targets, they exploded, decreasing the number of mechanical opponents the teens had.

The boy in the shinobi outfit charged forward again, preparing to cut more robots with his katana, but the moment he came close to the next robotic villain, a huge, stone wall raise right in front of him. Being unable to stop in time, the boy hit the wall and the impact threw him back a little.

In the next moment the wall dropped down straight at the robot the ninja choose as his next target, thus destroying it. Not wasting a second, the girl in the green cloak crossed her arms and straighten two fingers on both her hands. As on command, a powerful wind suddenly started blowing around her and before anyone noticed, the air went straight toward several more robots, tossing them against the walls.

Meanwhile the white-furred kept blocking the punches that came from the giant red-skin, Big Show, counter attacking whenever he found a chance. As his punch aimed at the mutant's stomach connected, the crook bended over. The beast didn't allow him to stand up straight again and with all his strength, he smashed the back of the monster's head, making the red villain's face hit the floor.

It was then that the white-furred Titan turned around and grabbed two, closest robots with his massive hands. Immediately he smashed the two, mechanical dolls together, turning them into junk. Sadly even that was enough for the red giant to get back to his feet.

The white-furred beast was ready however and in an instant he attacked the monster with his tail, without even turning around. As his tail hit the crook's face, the furry Titan turned to face his opponent and charging forward, punched the mutant in the face again, once more sending him against the wall.

Yet a second later a several green, energy bolts came out of nowhere and smashed against the white-furred beast, covering him in grey smoke. Once the air became clearer, the orange-skinned girl, who fired the starbolts, saw her teammate lying on the ground.

"S… sorry, Wendigo…" was all she managed to say before Big Show jumped right at her and grabbed her with his massive arms, thus limiting her ability to move. As the two came down, the red giant pushed the female Titan forward, making her crush hard against the floor and the falling on her himself.

Meanwhile the girl in the green cloak tossed the last of the remaining robots against the wall, thus destroying it. As she turned in the direction Big Show stood, she saw the unconscious, orange-skin girl flying right at her. With no time to dodge, the two girls collide and felt to the floor.

Seeing this as a good opportunity, the red giant grabbed what he came for and ran towards the exit. It was at this time that the boy in the ninja outfit regain his consciousness after crushing into the stone wall and noticing Big Show running away, he threw a small, tracking device at him, which attached itself onto the mutant's neck. And the next moment the crook disappeared from the boy's view.

As the five teens returned to their home, a T-shaped tower on the lonely island near the coast, none was in a good mood. No-one said a thing the whole way back, but the moment they entered the main room, their emotions took over and everyone exploded.

"Some team of heroes we are!" began Electro, yelling as loud as he could. "All that's required to take us down is a bunch of lame transformers and an over-sized tomato! Where the hell have you guys been when I took on those stupid thin-cans and the red baboon!"

"News flash!" replied the boy in the ninja outfit, also rising his voice. "Just because you can move at super speed doesn't mean everyone can! You were the one who rushed in without waiting for us! We're a team, Electro, so next time how about actually slowing down a bit before you'll go in to have your butt kicked!" and with that he turned towards the girl in the green cloak, who was floating near him: "And by the way, nice going Gaia! I must say I'm amazed by your ability to assure cover for others… but you know, you should cover us in stead of the robots that are trying to kill us!"

"Hey, don't take it out on Gaia, Red Dragon…" asked the white-furred beast, Wendigo, as he turned into an Afro-American with bald head, wearing a grey t-shirt and blue pants. "Basically the only reason that Ketchup guy managed to get away was because Nightstar interfered in my fight…" and as he said so, his eyes turned towards the orange-skinned girl. "Just what part of 'that screwy Indian in mine' did you not understand!"

"Star just wanted to help you…" noticed the girl in the green cloak, Gaia, calmly. "It's not her fault that some of us can appreciate good will…" and with that he looked at the boy in the shinobi outfit, Red Dragon.

"Enough!" they all suddenly heard Nightstar's voice, which surprised them greatly as this was the first time they heard their friend rising her voice. As everyone looked at the orange-skinned girl, she took a deep breath and then said what was on her mind: "What've happened to us? When my parents were here, we acted like a real team…"

"And we are a team…" interrupted the ninja boy. "Only some people tend to forget that…" and saying so he threw Electro an accusing glare. "It's all your fault…"

"Does it matter whose fault it was?" Nightstar cut in, making RD quiet down immediately. "We're a team. If one of us fails, we all fail. If we win, it's not because one of us was better then others… we win as a team… that's how my parents group thought…"

The others just looked at one another, before lowering their heads. Silence felt between them, finally broken by the boy in the shinobi outfit, who marched towards the main computer and while turning it on, he stated: "I've managed to mark that red bozo with one of my tracking devices… if he haven't left the city, we still might be able to find him…" and the moment he said those words, the map of the city appeared on the huge monitor, with a signal beeping in the center of the town.

"That's where he is?" asked Gaia, who was never too good with technology.

"Let's pay him a visit then…" purposed Electro with a tiny smile.

But as the Titans arrived at the right location, they realized that they found themselves at the construction site and Big Show was nowhere in sight. The short Asian run around the whole place in hope to find a trace, but to no vial.

"What the hell, he sunk underground?" demanded the blonde annoyed. And the moment he said so, Red Dragon's eyes widen slightly. The ninja boy dropped his sight at the ground with realization: "Who knows…" was all he said as he headed towards the nearest manhole.

As RD looked into the darkness of the hole, Wendigo joined him and followed his sight. "You gotta be kidding me…" stated the beast, covering his nose.

"Indeed, the smell is most certainly unpleasant…" nodded Nightstar, mimicking her white-furred friend. "Are you convinced the bad man is in there?" she turned towards Red Dragon, who only nodded slightly and jumped into the sewer.

"It's a dirty job, but someone's gotta do it…" joked Electro, before following the team's leader and soon after the rest of the Titans disappeared from the street as well.

As the young heroes traveled through the smelly tunnels of Jump City's underground, Gaia covered her head with her hood to the limit, disgusted with the sight. Suddenly they all heard a girl's scream and in the next moment Electro jumped straight into Wendigo's arms, pointed with a shaking hand at the small rat that just run across the tunnel.

The white-furred Titan only sweat dropped as he let go of the short Asian, making him land in the greenish water. The loud splash was quickly followed by a 'yuk' from the blonde, who got back to his feet and glared at Red Dragon, who stopped in front of a massive wall.

"According to my tracking device, the big shot's behind this wall…" announced the ninja boy, putting away his scanner. "Wendigo, would you mind?" with that he turned towards his white-furred teammate.

The beast only nodded and came closer, With one, single punch, the brick wall went into pieces, thus clearing the Titans way. As they went through the hole, they found themselves in some sort of secret base, with all sort of machinery, computers and cables filling the corners off it. And in the middle of it stood Big Show. He was not alone however.

As the red-skin mutant, along with his companion, turn around to look at the Titans, young heroes realize that the crook's companion was a man with short, black hair, whose left side of face was completely covered with metal. The man was also wearing a strange, metallic outfit, that covered most of his body, almost like an armor.

But what really drew the Titans attention was a strange device that laid behind the two. It resembled some sort of bomb with it's look and what Electro announced the moment he spotted it, was the confirmation of that: "Guys, that's the Sonic Bomb! I read about it in the internet! It's a device, that, once it explodes, it emits a strong sound wave!"

"Sound wave?" repeated Red Dragon with a little worried voice. "We're underground! If that thing explodes here, the echo will increase the strength of the sound wave and the whole city will go down!"

"Wait, you found information about something like THAT on the internet?" asked Wendigo, with a sweat dropping from the back of his head, while pointing at the device.

"Yeah, people place all sort of junk notes on the web…" replied the short Asian with a smile that was suppose to say either 'I'm smart' or 'this world is weird'.

"So, you're the brats that caused Big Show the trouble?" asked the man in a deep voice, that sounded a little inhuman, almost metallic. "Kids that want to replace the Teen Titans, eh? To be honest I've expected you to be more… impressive…" and with that last word his eyes, both the human blue and the shinning red on the metal plate, narrowed in satisfaction.

In a flash his finger landed on a red button, thus activating the Sonic Bomb. The device began vibrating slightly, making small stones falling from the ceiling onto the floor. Without a second thought the short Asian charged forward, with an attempt to shoot the bomb down.

"Electro, wait!" was all Red Dragon managed to say before robots, the same they faced in the research lab, surrounded them and the blonde boy received a hit from the laser fired by the man with metal plate himself.

Immediately Big Show jumped towards the other, four teens. Wendigo prepared himself for another round, yet this time Nightstar rammed the red giant before his feet even touched the ground and a second later they both crushed into the wall, lifting up tons of dust.

The ninja boy charged forward, throwing several shuriken at the robots, yet at the same moment a powerful wind started blowing, tossing the robots away, but shaking the shinobi stars off their route as well.

Red Dragon didn't even managed to yell at Gaia this time as a loud punch was heard and in the next moment Nightstar crushed against the floor near the other Titans. Wendigo just threw her an accusing glare, before starting: "He was supposed to…"

"No, we can't start this again!" announced the orange-skinned girl as she slowly got back to her feet. "Not now, when the entire city is in danger! We have to stop that Sonic Bomb before it goes off!"

"Star's right…" nodded RD as he looked over his shoulder, where the short Asian was slowly regaining his conscious. "Electro, can you shut that thing off before it explodes?"

"You can bet your breakfast I can!" announced the blonde, getting back to his feet in less then a fracture of a second. "But there's no way I'll get through that wall of moving thin-cans… and that rusty red eye seems to be able to catch up with me anyway…"

"Leave that one to me…" replied the ninja boy calmly. "But we need someone to clear the way…" and with that he looked at the two girls. The females just smiled and the leader of the young heroes nodded. "Titans, go!"

And at that very moment Nightstar released a powerful ray of green energy that penetrated straight through the army of robots, making all that it touched, explode, leaving a trail of metallic parts laying on the ground. The path for Electro.

Without wasting a second more, the short Asian zoomed the way the orange-skinned girl's ray went, free of robots. As the metallic dolls that remained after the half-Tamaranian attack aimed their laser at the blonde boy, stone walls rose on both sides, blocking the lasers way to the Titan.

As the man with the metal plate looked at Gaia, he noticed her eyes shining gold and her cloak lifting up under the wind. And just because all his attention was drawn to the redhead girl, did he not see Red Dragon, that was carried by Wendigo, jumping down right at him.

As the man raised his sight, all he saw was RD's leg hitting him right in the stomach and thus sending him sliding few meters back. Big Show's eyes only widen as he observed the whole scene. "Master!" he managed to call out before Wendigo dropped himself straight at him, thus pinning the red giant to the ground.

At that moment Electro finally reached the Sonic Bomb and rubbing his hands against one another, he only said: "I know this might be a little shocking to all you kiddies, but…" and in a flash he turned into an electric current that traveled straight into the device.

Meanwhile Red Dragon faced the mysterious man. The Titans leader lunched a spin-kick, aimed at the villain's head, but to his surprise, at the same moment, the man bended his knees and attacked his leg that was still standing on the ground.

As his attacked went over the head of the crook, RD's left leg got hit and the boy lost his balance. Before he could fell on the floor however, the villain spun around and delivered an elbow right into his stomach.

In a flash the man grabbed Red Dragon's neck and pulled him up so that their eyes would meet. "You brats are really stupid…" he stated coldly, with no emotions showing on his face. "Did you really though you could win against me, Havok?"

"Maybe…" replied RD simply with a smile appearing behind his mask and in an instant both his hands landed on Havok's arm that was holding him. Before the crook could even react, the Titans leader used his hands to maneuver and as he located himself parallel to the ground, he lunched both his legs out, kicking the man hard in the face.

The impact was so great that Havok's grip on RD's neck loosen up. That was all the ninja boy needed. The instant his feet touched the ground again, he propped his right hand on the floor and bounced of the ground, delivering a scissor kick into Havok's face yet again.

The boy somersaulted and landed right before the crook, who had to take few steps back to keep his balance, once more facing him. Both of them began furiously attacking their adversary, blocking each other's attacks and countering when they saw an opportunity. Red Dragon's assault was first to connect and as his fist slammed against Havok's stomach, the villain took a single step back, letting out the air.

It was then that Electro "jumped out" from the Sonic Bomb, from which sparkles flew everywhere, showing that the device just had a short circuit. Seeing Big Show defeated by Wendigo and his robots destroyed, Havok lunched a quick spin-kick into Red Dragon's torso and as the boy went flying, the man disappeared in the shadows.

The next day our young heroes were relaxing in the Titans tower. As Gaia watered the plants in the main room, Nightstar was slowly taking out her few meters high cake from the cooking oven. Once she placed her newest "creation" on the table, both Wendigo and Electro stopped playing the video game and taking a deep breath of the tasty smell they turned around with their tongues falling out of their mouths.

"Friends, I'd like to invite you all to celebrate our first, big victory with my newest, fourteen layer cake!" and with that he pointed at the desert. Instantly the bald afro-American and the short Asian jumped forward, in the attempt to swallow the cake, yet Red Dragon managed to take it out of their way just in time.

"We were all invited…" he reminded them simply, placing the cake at the center of the table. Gaia slowly put away her watering can and flew to join her friends at the suffer. The redhead poked her friend's creation with her finger, almost making it fall to the other side.

As the cake began balancing, Gaia moved aside, fearing the result of her action, yet the desert managed to stay in place and remained in one piece. The girl let out a sigh of relief and with an evil expression on her face picked out a fork and a knife out of nowhere, attempting to take the biggest piece.

As Wendigo, Electro and Gaia battled for even the smallest piece of the desert, Nightstar handed Red Dragon a slice on a small plate and took one for herself. As the ninja boy took the cake from the orange-skinned girl, he nodded at her and then looked out the window with worry showing of his face.

"Is something the matter, Red Dragon?" asked the half-Tamaranian a little worried. "You seem troubled…"

"Nah, it's fine…" replied RD, turning back towards the girl, acting like nothing happened. It was then that Gaia flew towards the two with her face covered with the remains of Nightstar's cake.

As she came closer, he landed on the floor and looking at the ninja boy for a moment, she stated: "It's about Havok's escape, isn't it?" Red Dragon didn't reply, but the redhead girl knew that was it. "Don't worry… if he'll show up again, we'll get him… not as individuals, but as one team…"

RD glared at the girl in green and a smile appeared behind his mask, which the two girls couldn't possibly see. "You're right, Gaia…" he announced a little more relaxed. "We shouldn't worry about him now… let's order some pizza!"

"As long as it's vegetarian…" responded the redhead, returning the unseen smile.

"I'm on it!" stated Electro and in the next second he was out of the tower.

But little the Titans didn't know, that deep under the city, Havok entered a dark room. As he flipped the switched near the entrance, tens of light balls turned on, pushing the darkness into the corners of the room.

And with the lights on, tens of strange capsules, filled with a mysterious liquid appeared before Havok's eyes. Only he knew what they were really for; genetic experiments. As the armored crook came closer to the nearest one, he placed his hand on the glass and narrowing his eyes, he said to himself with a disturbing satisfaction: "Big Show turned out to be a failure… oh well, you win some, you lose some… I'll do better next time… my dear Titans, I hope you're enjoying your small victory… for you won't be celebrating for long…"

_**---episode ends---**_

And with that, this episode is over. Hope you enjoyed it and that you'll leave a comment once you're done. Please tell me what you think, because I wish to improve and also know if it's worth continuing this fic.

_And now for the overall info about my fic:_

If you read the chapter above, you probably are aware that this won't be a typical "Teen Titans" story. For you see, this won't be a story of Robin, Starfire, Beast Boy, Raven or Cyborg. This will be a story of a new generation Titans. A story of young heroes that took Jump City under their protection once the original Titans grew up.

Basically this story takes place when all the original Titans are around 40 years old. The heroes you know from the show remained friends, but they went their separate ways (except Robin and Starfire, who married… and had a daughter). They stay in contact and they all remained heroes: Beast Boy returned to being Changeling, showing how attached he was to the Titans. Raven is thought to left the country and her whereabouts are unknown, yet rumor has it that she formed a new team of heroes. As for Cyborg, he became someone like a guide for all, young heroes and kept on fighting crime on his own.

Also you should know that I'm basing this fic on the TV show (though some characters known from the comic will make an appearance) and just like the show I'll be using a different timeline (that's an information important to the comic fans, coz Nightstar is just the name I've used for my character and has nothing to do with the character of the same name from the comic). Basically, all the members of my team are my, original creation (though, as said above, I've borrowed the name of one of them from the comic).

At this point I'd like to give you short profiles of my Titans:

Name: Red Dragon

Real name: unknown (abandoned when he was very little, the name his clansmen gave him is the only one he knows)

Age: 16 years old

Powers/Abilities: he doesn't have any super powers, but he's a martial arts specialist, who's skilled with any hand-to-hand weapon and shinobi tools such as shuriken

Personalities: a serious guy, who prefers to keep things to himself, tends to act bossy and once he sets his eyes on something, he won't rest until he'll get it

Hobbies: training

Appearance: he wears a typical, black ninja outfit with metal protectors on his arms. There is a red, snake dragon painted on his back. Behind the mask he looks like a typical, white American

Background: abandoned when he was very little, he was taken in by Mong Zu, an old Japanese ninja, who took him to his homeland and made him a member of a secret, ninja assassin society. There he received his martial arts training. But Red Dragon didn't want to kill people and so he quit the society and traveled back to U.S. where he reached Jump City and meet Robin. Soon after he became the leader of the next generation Titans

Name: Gaia

Real name: Gaia (that's what her tribesmen named her after it turned out she was "the chosen one")

Age: 17 years old

Powers/Abilities: she can control elements and plants, speak to animals and possesses a typical ability of flying

Personalities: she's an easy out-going person, who's always cheerful and loves to throw parties. She enjoys time spend outdoors or in the gardens. Basically she's the 'heart of the team'

Hobbies: gardening (duh), cleaning

Appearance: she has long, wavy, red hair, green eyes and tattoos that are suppose to protect her on her cheeks. Basically she wears similar to Raven, only her cloak is green. She's an Indian, but you can hardly tell by her appearance as she looks like your everyday, 'white dude'

Background: born in a small, Indian tribe, she was chosen by their gods as a person to keep the balance between the human world and nature. She came to Jump City in hope to prevent polluting the river that went through her tribe's land. She joined forced with the next generation Titans to stop a businessman obsessed with taking over the city (the same who polluted the river)

Name: Wendigo

Real name: Thomas Black

Age: 18 years old

Powers/Abilities: he can transform into a white-furred beast with wings and tail and in that form he gains super strength, the ability to fly (duh), endurance and high resistance to damage

Personalities: a rather serious guy, who don't mind a party from time to time. He doesn't feel too comfortable with people around

Hobbies: video games, training, listening to music… loud music

Appearance: bald African American, full of muscle, wearing a grey t-shirt and baggy, blue pants. In his monster form his entire body is covered by white fur, he grows huge bat-like wings on his back, along with a tail

Background: he was a gang member, but after the leader of it beat up his old friend, he decided to quit it and use his power for good deeds. He meet the next generation Titans during their attempt to stop the crooks, who robbed a bank in his neighborhood

Name: Nightstar

Real name: Nightstar (don't know how it's translated into Tamaranian language)

Age: 16 years old

Powers/Abilities: super strength, the ability to fly, can shoot starbolts from her hands and eyes, possesses great resistance (like all Tamaranians)

Personalities: cheerful, very carrying and extremely clumsy (basically a new Starfire)

Hobbies: singing, cooking

Appearance: long, black hair, clipped in a ponytail and green eyes (the same as Starfire's). Wears the same outfit as Starfire didn't in episode "Go!"

Background: the daughter of Robin and Starfire, she was the first member of the next generation Titans

Name: Electro

Real name: Hikaru Chang

Age: 15 years old

Powers/Abilities: can generate and fire electricity at will, can change into an electric current, can move at lighting speed

Personalities: loves to make jokes and he's serious very rarely. He talks fast and gets annoyed easily, but he knows many things about technology

Hobbies: video games, pulling pranks, surfing through the net

Appearance: gelled-up, blonde hair. He wears a mostly yellow outfit with a thunder drawn on the chest. She's short and is an Asian.

Background: Electro was a computer geek at school, who was always laughed at. During one, stormy night, he had an accident while surfing through the net and gained his abilities. He came to Jump City after meeting Gaia on one of the chats. He wanted to meet her and changed himself into an electric current to make a trip short. After the arrival, he decided to join the next generation Titans, at first in hope to become famous and respected

With that left behind, there's just one more thing I'd like to say: that is to fill you in a little on how this team was formed: when the original Titans grew up and their paths split, Robin and Starfire remained in Jump City and gathered unique, young people to form the new group of Titans. They gave them the Titans Tower as the command center (and home), leaving the city under their protection.

This is a very short version of this teams origins, but I hope that it'll be enough for now (besides, in the show the origins of the Titans were shown basically at the end of the entire series and no-one seemed to mind).

And I believe that covers most of it. If you have any questions, don't hesitate on asking.

Best wishes and until next time, hopefully.


	2. Shinobi Showdown

Yup, it's me again! Sooner then I've expected myself to finish the next 'episode' actually! Thanks for all the reviews for last time! I'm really glad you like the story and characters! To be honest I wasn't too good in 'super-hero stories' so I was quite afraid of how this'll turn out and I must say that I'm pretty glad with the result so far.

Now, before I go any further, I'd like to ask you guys something: if you prefer me to write this fic in more 'comic way' or 'cartoon way'. I'll say this straight: this fic was based on the cartoon mostly, so it's not gonna be too dark, but if you guys prefer it I can write it in more comic way and by that I mean going a bit deeper into character feelings etc. But before you make a choice, please note that it'll always be mostly an action/adventure and comedy fic with '13 episodes per season' :D

With that done, I believe I can get on with the show:

**Episode 2: Shinobi Showdown**

Red Dragon landed on his feet as a powerful explosion occurred behind his back. But he had no time to rest as shuriken flew right at him from small cannons placed in the rocks. Acting on instinct he pulled out his swords and deflected the incoming weapons with them, still running forward.

It was then that stone spikes started shooting from below ground. In a blink of an eye the young shinobi jumped into the air and landing on the first spike, he bounced of it and landed on another, repeating his previous action. With reaching the end of spike route a wide net was shoot straight at him, but he merely cut in half with his swords that he still held in his hands.

As he kept on running, metal balls shoot from below the ground and began circling around him, forming a ring. Then, with an incredible speed, they began shooting at him, making Red Dragon dodge them by any means possible. The first incoming ball was avoided by him jumped up and the second was deflected with the sword. As he landed back on the ground, the rolled under the third and used his left hand to change directions before he could came to a stop as the fourth ball was heading straight at him.

As the balls kept attacking wildly, the Titans leader just kept on running forward, avoiding or deflecting every, single one of the balls, sometimes seemingly in inhuman way. Finally he reached a tall wall, on which he ran. Using the speed, he managed to reach a certain point and as gravity reminded him on her existence, he stabbed his sword into the wall and used it to climb up. The moment he reached the top, he jumped down and a loud buzz was heard.

He breathed a little heavily and then glared at Wendigo, who was standing on a nearby hill, behind a special computer. The African American checked some switches and after a short moment, he announced: "Fifty nine seconds, RD. That's the second best time overall…"

"I wanna do the obstacle course again!" announced the ninja boy. Wendigo only threw him a worried look and after a moment of hesitation, he replied: "Look man, stop… so Electro got a better score then you did, big deal. You know you won't be faster then him, coz he basically gets through the course before most of the traps even manage to activate…"

"I wanna do the course again!" demanded Red Dragon, this time rising his voice slightly. It was then that Nightstar flew closer to her friend and with a both worried and sad expression showing on her face, she asked the team leader quietly:

"Why are you so determinate on this? Why push yourself so hard?" but before the ninja boy managed to answer that, even if he wanted to, Electro came from the tower, carrying few letter: "You dudes, mail's here!" he announced and began to go through the packages.

"Bill… bill… bill…bill…" he went on, throwing most of the letters away. "Bill… oh, this one's for me… no, wait, it's just a bill from my all-you-can-eat night out… bill… bill… this one's for Gaia…" and with that he handed the redhead girl the letter, which she quickly opened and began reading. "Bill… bill… one for Star…" and this time the half-Tamaranian received the mail. "Bill… bill… hey, there's even some weird looking scroll for you, Red!" and so he handed the Titans leader the scroll, which he instantly unwrapped, a little surprised.

"And that's it!" announced the speedster as Wendigo began picking up all the bills the short teen threw away. "Boy, this sucks… what ever happened to my fan club?"

"Since went do you have one?" asked the white-furred Titan with a raised eyebrow. "The only letters you ever get is some bills for eating too much… no, wait, one was for that machine you damaged during that evening you went to the arcade…"

"Well, at least I receive SOME letters…" the blonde shoot back with an evil smile, but just then the ninja boy closed the scroll he was reading and headed back to the tower. "Hey, Red, what's wrong?" asked Electro, but he got no answer.

The moment the Titans leader returned to his room, her took his backpack and began packing. His eyes were narrowed as the message written on the scroll echoed in his head:

_It's been a while, Red Dragon… and I'd certainly like to tell you everything that happened during the time you abandoned us, but that can wait. I need you back here… and that is not a request… that is an order. It'd seem that a certain business that should have been taken care of long ago has yet to be resolved. And resolving it was your duty. Meet me out the temple. I'll be waiting._

_Signed Mong Zu_

And with putting the last of his shuriken into his backpack, he left the room through the window, in hope to avoid meeting his friends. As fast as he could, he reached the airport and took the first flight to Japan… a free flight, that is.

"Red Dragon?" Nightstar called her friend with knocking on his door lightly. "Red Dragon, I just wanted to make sure if everything is okay…" and with that she opened the door before walking into the room.

Now that she came in, she realized this was basically her first time being in it since the time the ninja boy took it as his and she was living in the Tower the longest. She found her friend's room quite unusual: a punching dummy hung in the corner and several, training sticks stood next to that. On the walls hung many, unique weapons, such as swords, sticks, axes and shuriken, many decorated with golden paint, though the half-Tamaranian noticed that some spots seemed to be empty. In the entire room there were only two closets and a bed.

"Red Dragon?" Nightstar repeated quietly, now starting to get worry as she held her hands together. And in a flash she flew back to the living room, sounding the alarm: "Friends, trouble! Red Dragon is gone!"

"Red's gone!" yelled Electro, grabbing his head. "Red's gone! Oh no, this can't be so! I'm too young for Red to disappear! What are we gonna do? What are we gonna do!" and with that he began running around the room like crazy. In the whole racket no-one even noticed Gaia walking out.

"Any idea why he left or where?" asked Wendigo, keeping his calm.

"No…" Nightstar shook her head, but at this time Gaia returned, holding the mysterious scroll from this morning in her hand: "Will this do?" she asked a little sarcastic as she handed the 'mail' to the furry Titan.

And as the young heroes began preparations to fly to Japan, night felt over the sky in the island country while Red Dragon set his feet on the land and left Tokyo, heading towards the nearby mountains. That was his real destination.

The route led up and soon the young shinobi found himself sticking to the cold, mountain wall as the road became narrow and the way down was certainly a long one. Cold wind blew, sending chills down his spine, but years of training allowed him to ignore what his body could not. He hate to admit it, but he was trained to be an assassin. His skills were supposed to away life. He lowered his sight at the memory of the days he was still very young.

Finally he managed to reached an old temple, surrounded with a wall built from grey stones. As he walked through the gate he entered a wide square with a lot of wooden, training sticks, which certainly saw better days. The building, mostly made from both wood and stone, seemed like they hadn't been cleared for at least a year and in some places they began to fall apart. But all that wasn't important to Red Dragon. What interested him the most was a man standing in the middle of the square.

He was an elder man, who seemed around eighty. He wore a traditional, mostly blue, Japanese dress, decorated with black leaves and a black, snake dragon on the back. The man had grey hair and an awfully long beard, that reached all the way to the ground.

"Ah, Red Dragon…" the man spoken in a weak voice as he noticed the Titans leader. "I'm glad you managed to come… and that you've decided to listen to an old man's request…"

"Request?" replied the ninja boy coldly with narrowed eyes. "You wrote yourself that was an order. Or did your age became this much of a burden to you that you can't even remember your own words from few days ago?"

"Do I really deserve that?" asked the man calmly, still smiling. "I took you in when you had no-one… I've shown you how to defend yourself…" but at this point he was interrupted by the teenager: "Yeah, because you believe I'll become a killer!"

"Even when this is true, you can't deny the fact that I took care of you…" responded Mong Zu, losing his patience a little. But he was quick to regain his posture and once more spoken in his calm voice: "And yet, my orders shouldn't be important to you, so you came here out of your own, free will…"

"Consider this my final favor to you…" replied Red Dragon, still coldly, crossing his hands. "Tell me what you expect from me, so I can leave this behind. My friends might worry about me…" and at hearing that, the man smiled: "Your friends, eh? And do they know how you gained your skills?" and as the boy lowered his head slightly, the man's smile widen even more: "I'll take that as a 'no'… but that's only natural… after all, you claim you're not an assassin… you can deny that fact, but that is for what you were trained for and nothing you can do will be able to change that fact…"

"Why did you call me here?" demanded the Titans leader, losing his patience.

"But of course…" replied Mong Zu, but the smile didn't disappear from his face. "For starters, you should know that the Society fell apart soon after you've run away…" and at that point he made a pause, making RD's eyes narrow: "You want me to feel guilty?" he asked, still in a cold voice.

"No, of course not…" responded the man with a little widen smile. "After all, guilt is an emotion and we trained you to throw those away… but you must know why the Society felt apart. It was because of Black Phoenix…" and as Mong Zu mentioned that name, Red Dragon's eyes widen. "Ah, I see you still remember him… you two were the… top of the class. But when you quit, Black Phoenix decided that he has no reason to stay anymore. And so he betrayed us… and took the Spear of the Fox…"

"What?" at this point the Titans leader lost his cold attitude completely. "Wasn't that thing a myth? That's what you told me, geezer!" but Mong Zu only smiled again: "It exists… and all you've heard about it is true… it was the reason why the Society was so feared…"

"So why call me?" asked Red Dragon. "You want me to take that spear back? I'm not a member of the Society anymore and further more, I don't have any business with Black Phoenix anymore. What he does is not my concern…"

"Do you really think that statement can convince me? I raised you, Red Dragon… I know you better then anyone… besides, Black Phoenix wants you… he said he'll be visiting your memorial stone everyday until you'll come… he wants to finish your rivalry once and for all."

The Titans leader lowered his head and looking at the ground, he stated: "I'll do this and my dept to you is paid… once the spear will be taken away from Black Phoenix, I don't know you anymore and I expect that you'll do the same with me…"

"Agreed…" nodded the old man and receiving his confirmation, the young ninja went on his way. He knew what Black Phoenix meant by their memorial stone. It was the place they've always fought each other. Back then they claimed it's was just sparring, but in reality, they were a little too serious for their matches to be called training.

---Meanwhile---

"Ah, Tokyo!" announced Electro with a smile as he put his sunglasses on. "C'mon people, if we'll hurry, we'll get to the 24/7 arcade that's nearby!" and as he said so, everyone else sweat dropped.

"Since it's 24/7…" began Wendigo slowly. "Where's the rush? Besides, we came here to find Red Dragon!" and with that he raised his voice, but then instantly tried to calm down. "Oh right, this should be easy…" replied the short teen sarcastically. "After all, this is only a few million metropolis, how finding one guy in it could prove difficult by any means!"

"I never thought I'll be forced to say this, but Electro's right…" Gaia agreed, teasing the blonde boy a bit. "Red left his communicator behind, so it's not like he'll be calling for pizza… and this is Japan after all, it's not like a guy wearing a ninja outfit would really stand out…"

"But with must find him!" stated Nightstar with determination in her voice. "He may be in danger and need our assistance!" and so she flew towards the city. The other Titans just exchanged glares and followed her, with Electro only whining a little about 'at least buying the new Gamestation'…

---Back to Red Dragon---

Finally the young hero came to the right spot: a cliffy with one, single tree. He didn't had to wait for his adversary. The thief was already there. He wore the same clothes as Red Dragon, with only one difference: in the place where the Titans leader had a dragon, the other boy had a violet phoenix. And he held a long spear with golden handle and strange markings on the blade. And what could be seen as surprising to some of you, he was the same age as RD!

"So, you finally came…" stated the boy, apparently Black Phoenix, with a smile appearing behind his mask. "Took you long enough, old friend… I was even starting to think you wouldn't want to have a reunion… it saddens me, really…"

"Cut it, BP…" replied Red Dragon with an ordering tone. "Why did you steal the Spear of the Fox? For someone who was so committed to the Society, the last thing I'd except was tratory…"

"As usual, you misunderstand…" came a response. "All I never wanted… was to finish our rivalry!" and with that Black Phoenix jumped forward, aiming the blade of his weapon at the Titans leader's head.

Acting on instinct, RD jumped back and as the spear hit the ground when he stood just a moment ago, flames burst out, burning the grass around it. But what surprised the young heroes the most, was the fact that those flames didn't even touch BP… they acted almost as if they avoided contact with him on their own.

"Cool trick, isn't it?" asked the boy with a smile behind his mask. "The Spear of the Fox… this is really the reason why the Society was so respected, Red… it can generate flame at will… a flame that I have control over!" and in a flash he lifted the weapon up, aiming the blade at his former comrade.

Right before the Titans leader's eyes a fireball shoot right at him at an amazing speed. Without a second to waste, the young hero jumped to his left and while somersaulting, he drew out his katana. As he landed back on the ground, he charged straight at his former comrade, aiming his blade at the other teen.

Immediately Black Phoenix used his spear to block the incoming attack and as the two blades clash, the 'bad guy' swung his weapon with all his might, this making Red Dragon jumped back a little. It was then that BP charged forward, aiming his spear to pierce through the Titans leader's chest, but RD only jumped up a bit and spinning in mid-air, he deflected the attack with sparks flying the moment the blades clashed again, making his opponent pass him by without causing him any injuries.

As the young hero landed on the ground, he turned around instantly in hope to catch his enemy's back and he was a little relieved when noticing his plan worked, however his happiness didn't last long as a powerful ring of fire suddenly arose around Black Phoenix, making the Titans leader jump away from the heat.

"Face it, Red…" BP spoken while turning back slowly to face his former comrade again, with the flames around him slowly distinguishing. "I'm better then you… and even if we were equals, you can't hope to defeat me while I hold the Spear of the Fox…"

"Maybe I can't…" replied the Titans leader calmly. "Maybe I can…" and so he charged at the thief once more, but this time Black Phoenix send an entire fire wave straight at him, that consumed the entire ground.

Red Dragon tried to stop in time, but he was moving at a too big speed to 'hit the breaks' in time and he'd now be a crisp if it wasn't for a familiar lighting that suddenly came out of nowhere, grabbed him and went far away from the fire, disappearing behind the mountains. BP just stood there surprised with the fire burning out, asking himself what just happened. And in the next second, he received an answer:

"Kurae ashige futomono (_A/N: I hope I got this right, but sorry to everyone who know Japanese is I mixed up_)" he suddenly heard a voice from behind and as he turned around, he spotted Red Dragon standing few meters behind him along with a strange, short, blonde, Asian kid, who was the one who've spoken: "Or if you prefer English: your butt is kicked…"

And in the next moment he noticed three, more arrivals, each floating in the air: a girl with orange skin, long, black hair and green eyes, a girl wearing a green cloak with a hood and a strange, white-furred beast with wings.

"What are you guys doing here?" demanded Red Dragon as his grip on his sword tightened, looking at his friends. "This is none of your business! Leave now! This is my fight and I must fight it alone!"

"Red Dragon, please…" begged Nightstar. "We came to assist…"

"This is my fight and my fight alone!" repeated the Titans leader, more coldly.

"Yeah, like I'll let you have all the fun and glory…" replied Electro and in a flash he was charging at Black Phoenix, releasing a shoot of electricity in the process. But to his surprise, his opponent easily dodged the charge and what seemed even more surprising, attacked his legs with the stick of the spear with an incredible precision.

Unable to dodge in time, the short teen tripped over, rolled on the ground and landed flat few meters away from the thief. In an instant BP shoot a fireball at him, only to have his eyes widen in the next moment as he saw the ball of flames turning around and coming back right at him. In the last second he jumped aside, avoiding being hit.

He looked at the Titans that were still in the air and then the one in green cloak spoke: "I control elements. I cannot create fire, but once the flame is burning, I can do whatever I want with it. Sorry, Bruce Lee junior, but your fireworks won't work while I'm around…"

And just then Wendigo came down and smashed his hands against the ground, making it shake. Black Phoenix certainly wasn't expecting that as he lost his balance slightly. But even that 'slightly' was enough for Nightstar to fly to him and punch the spear out of his hands and straight into the hands of Red Dragon.

With the moment of hesitation, the Titans leader raised the spear to the sky, only to break it in half with his knee a second later. In a flash the weapon began burning, making the young hero let go of it, but before it even hit the ground, it burnt completely, not leaving any ash behind.

Red Dragon walked forward, once again with his katana in his hand, as his eyes narrowed: "It's over B…" he stated calmly and as Black Phoenix looked around, he was already surrounded by the other Titans. "Nowhere to escape…"

"You should know better…" he just replied, with a smile and smashed a smoke bomb right under his feet, making the cloud of white smoke cover him completely and soon 'swallowing' the young heroes as well. Not wasting a second, the Titans leader charged right into the cloud, but it was already too late. His opponent was gone.

---The next day---

Red Dragon sat on a rooftop of the forgotten temple, watching the sun coming up from the horizon. As the first sunrays slowly hit his eyes, he left out a quiet sigh and then, without turning around, he just asked: "You're already up?"

Nightstar, who was now floating behind the ninja boy, nodded with her hands grabbing one another before her face. She flew forward and settled down next to the RD. "Last night… when we interrupted your… battle… you seemed really… angry…" he announced, hesitating on the last word.

The boy didn't reply at first. It even seemed like he didn't hear her. After a longer silence however, he decided to reply: "I wanted for this to be my 'getaway mission'… I owe Mong Zu a great dept… and even though I know he didn't took me in because he was concerned about my fate, he still raised me… he trained me… it's just that…" and at this point he froze for a short moment, not sure of what to say. After a short consideration, he continued: "I never wanted you guys to know how I've gotten my skills… that I was tough them in order to take away lives… I'm not proud of that… I'm not proud of that at all…"

It was then that Nightstar stood back up and placed her hand on his shoulder: "We all received our gifts in different ways. And none of us really had a choice in deciding how they should be granted to us. But it's not what really matters. There are people who gain power by doing wrong and continue to follow that path after they reach their goal. But when you had no saying in receiving your abilities, how you use them is what really counts…" and with that she gave him a warm smile.

The boy's eyes widen slightly and at that point he was happy to wear a mask, just because it prevented his friend to see a big blush appearing on his face. After a short silent, Nightstar continued: "Your skills were granted to you for a reason… but you've decided to use them for a better cause. It won't make me, or any of us for that matter, to think less of you. Actually, it'd be the other way around…" and the moment she said so a smile appeared on the boy's face as well.

He stood up as well and was about to say something, when a strangely familiar voice was heard: "Cock-a-doodle-doo!" as in a flash they both looked in the direction it came from, just to see Electro standing on another rooftop, acting like a chicken. The two just couldn't help burst out laughing.

And soon the time to leave came. The Titans slowly left the temple behind… well, Electro had to be held back by Wendigo, so that the short Asian wouldn't run away too quickly, leaving his friends in the dust…, but before they disappeared, Red Dragon was stopped by Mong Zu:

"In the end, you weren't able to complete the mission…" he stated calmly. "You didn't bring the spear back…" but the Titans leader didn't even turn around. He only replied calmly, but to the old man's surprise, not coldly: "It doesn't really matter… at least not anymore… I can live on with my past… because it's the thing that makes me try even harder to create a better future…"

And at that moment the old Asian smiled under his nose as he watched his 'son' walk away. They were not related by blood. It's even hard to say that their relationship was anything special. Although they lived together for so long, they never really did create a strong bind between themselves. However, for some reason, the sight of a young boy named Red Dragon moving forward and choosing his own route, pleased this old man, who never knew any, deeper feelings. At least until that day.

_**---episode end---**_

And so the second 'episode' ends. Hope you enjoyed it. For all you, Wendigo fan, I can say that the next chapter will he centered on him and you'll get to learn a little about his past. Without spoiling anything more, thanks for reading and hope to see you next time!

Bye.


End file.
